


Absolute Trust

by Kittyhawk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jango Fett, Butt Plugs, Consensual, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyhawk/pseuds/Kittyhawk
Summary: Jango closed his eyes, focusing solely on the silky rope against his skin and on Obi-Wan’s touch, running his fingers under the rope to adjust it.“How is that?” Obi-Wan asked, tugging a section of rope into a different position. “Are you comfortable?”“Yes,” Jango answered, “I’m good.” He was, he really was. Had anyone told him a few years ago that he would enjoy being tied up he would have, well, probably punched them.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	Absolute Trust

Jango closed his eyes, focusing solely on the silky rope against his skin and on Obi-Wan’s touch, running his fingers under the rope to adjust it.

“How is that?” Obi-Wan asked, tugging a section of rope into a different position. “Are you comfortable?”

“Yes,” Jango answered, “I’m good.” He was, he really was. Had anyone told him a few years ago that he would enjoy being tied up he would have, well, probably punched them. But Obi-Wan had a way of being very convincing. (Who was Jango trying to fool? Obi-Wan didn’t have to do much convincing, all it took was a smile and he was pretty much a goner.)

They fell silent again while Obi-Wan continued looping the rope around Jango’s torso, tying it off in diamond patterns that ran all the way to his thighs.

Obi-Wan walked slowly around Jango, a finger ghosting along the rope just enough to make his skin pebble in its wake.

“Gorgeous,” he whispered. “You look so kriffing gorgeous.” 

“Are you just going to stand there and stare?” Jango snarked and was rewarded a truly predatory grin from his lover. It sent a delicious shiver along his spine.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m going to do more than just stare, darling.”

Jango licked his lips, “Then get over here.”

Obi-Wan tutted. “My, somebody’s bossy. Perhaps I should leave you here while I make myself a cup of tea first.”

That…no. Jango wanted Obi-Wan’s hands on him—and his cock in him—rather sooner than later. He gave the rope an experimental tug. He wasn’t completely immobile but it was a near thing; he could turn his hands to grip his forearms or slide them minutely back and forth. As for his legs, his feet were tied securely to his thighs. Moving them was impossible, except perhaps spreading them further or curling his toes. That was the extent of his current range of motion.

All in all, he was utterly helpless like this. If Obi-Wan truly decided to leave him here all tied up, well, there was nothing he could do bar shouting for help which would be more than a little embarrassing. But there was a reason why Jango let Obi-Wan tie him up; he trusted him. Not necessarily with Obi-Wan’s own life—the Jedi would  _ always _ put the lives of others above his own—but here, in this intimate setting, he trusted him absolutely. He was safe and comfortable in Obi-Wan’s hands, who wouldn’t do anything Jango didn’t want.

He watched the Jedi continue circling around him slowly, humming thoughtfully, “I think we’re missing a plug, don’t you agree, darling? Not one of the larger ones, no. Just enough for you to notice when you move.”   


Jango shifted. That sounded perfect. He told Obi-Wan so.

“Mmm, I thought you might like that. Does the idea of me playing with your hole turn you on, Jango? Do you want my fingers to ease you open? My tongue? Or should I just lube up the plug?”

The words sent a spark of arousal straight to his cock. Force, he wanted all of those things.

Smirking, Obi-Wan pulled off his tabards and outer tunic, aware of Jango tracking his movements with his eyes, appreciating how the inner tunic clung to his lover’s body. Hidden under the wide sleeves of his outer tunic one would never anticipate the lithe form hidden beneath. The inner tunic, though, gave a good idea. 

Jango wet his lips as Obi-Wan pulled the inner tunic out of his trousers and undid his belt.

“Like what you see?” Obi-Wan asked innocently, sitting down across from Jango, legs spread and idly palming himself through the fabric before pulling out his cock and stroking it leisurely. The utter  _ bastard _ . Jango had been half hard when Obi-Wan finished securing the ropes but now...it seemed all available blood was rushing south. Going by Obi-Wan’s rather smug expression he knew exactly what he was doing to Jango, and tucked himself back in. If Jango could walk, he would go over there and kiss that smug grin right off his face. Unfortunately Jango was thwarted by his own design; it had been his choice to have his legs bound. He could, of course, ask Obi-Wan to untie his legs but he wasn’t going to give in that quickly. 

For now he would kneel. 

“You haven’t answered my question, Jango. Fingers, tongue, or the plug straight up?”

“Fingers and tongue,” Jango replied hoarsely, garnering a raised eyebrow from his—for lack of better word—boyfriend. Partner? Not fuckbuddy, they had passed that stage some time ago right after the enemy with benefits stage. “Please,” he added.

“Fingers and tongue,” Obi-Wan echoed, pulling his shirt over his head. Jango trailed his eyes over the expanse of his chest and down the pleasure trail disappearing in his trousers. “I could do that, especially since you asked so nicely. And after that I think I’ll fuck your face. Can you imagine the plug shifting in you with every thrust I make?” Stars, could he ever. Obi-Wan stood, closing the short distance between Jango and him and cupped Jango’s cheek gently. “Do you want me to untie your legs?”

Jango shook his head, “Not yet.”

There was something oddly relaxing about being on display like this for Obi-Wan, legs slightly spread, erection jutting forward, the silky rope caressing his skin with just enough friction in the right places to arouse him even more. He squirmed, feeling a bit of rope rubbing against his balls.

“Okay,” Obi-Wan nodded, running his thumb over Jango’s cheekbone, “then I’m going to have to tip you over.” He leaned down and flicked his tongue over Jango’s lips before moving behind him, a firm grip on his shoulders. “Ready?”

“Yes.”

Moments later Jango found himself face down-ass up on a cushion, Obi-Wan’s hand pressed between his shoulder blades. “Jango?”

“Green.” His knees were going to hate him later but for now he was good. 

“Good,” Obi-Wan murmured, his fingers dusting down Jango’s back to his ass, kneading his buttocks before sliding one finger along his crease. There was a sound of a bottle being uncapped followed by the sensation of a finger circling Jango’s hole, drawing closer each time. A groan escaped him as the slick finger pressed against his rim.

“Obi-Wan,” Jango rasped, squirming. There was a gentle nip to the inside of his thigh. 

“Patience.” Obi-Wan flicked his tongue over Jango’s rim, his finger brushing over his perineum. 

Fuck patience. Jango wanted more.  _ Needed _ more. His cock was hard, small beads of precome leaking at its tip. He groaned as the first finger pushed into him. Obi-Wan opened him up slowly, alternating between sliding his fingers into him and scissoring them and stimulating him with his tongue, before pressing the plug firmly against Jango’s rim.

“Force, just look at you take this so beautifully,” Obi-Wan said, slowly pushing the plug into Jango. It was wider than the two fingers Obi-Wan had worked into him but not quite as thick as three would have been. Kriff, the stretch felt good. 

Jango pushed his face into the cushion to muffle the moan torn from him. He gripped his forearms tightly, fingernails digging into his flesh, and focused his breathing. A small gasp escaped him as the plug brushed his prostate  _ just so _ . He shifted slightly and, oh fuck, there it was again—a teasing, feathery touch that intensified when Obi-Wan eased him back into a kneeling position.

“You bastard,” he gasped. There was just enough pressure to drive him insane.

“I’m not sure I know what you mean, darling,” Obi-Wan said, stepping around him, fingers brushing along his neck.

Trying to keep his voice steady, Jango ground out, “The hell you do.”

Obi-Wan smiled indulgently, leaning forward to press a kiss to the corner of his lips, tongue darting out, but he was gone again before Jango could turn his head to reciprocate, leaving Jango to chase the kiss. He looked up to meet Obi-Wan’s heated gaze and wet his lips. 

“Snap your fingers,” Obi-Wan ordered quietly. Jango complied. A predatory gleam glinted in his lover’s eyes, and the pad of a thumb brushed over his lips. Jango’s tongue darted out to meet it. Two fingers pushed into his mouth and he swirled his tongue around them, finally eliciting a low sound from Obi-Wan. He retracted his fingers and slowly fisted his cock.

Voice raspy, Obi-Wan said, “Open for me, darling.”

He slid his cock into Jango’s mouth, and Jango pressed his tongue against its bottom as Obi-Wan began fucking his mouth with shallow thrusts. He curled one hand into Jango’s hair as he slid his cock deeper into his mouth. Jango breathed in through his nose, adjusting to the new situation, and sucked, hollowing his cheeks. Above him, Obi-Wan let out a hiss of air, tightening the grip in his hair.

He wondered what he must look like for Obi-Wan, bound and naked and kneeling in front of him, cock sliding in and out of his mouth with wet noises.  _ Obi-Wan _ always looked gorgeous like that. He glanced up. Obi-Wan looked back at him, eyes dark with desire, lips parted, and a beautiful flush spreading over his cheeks. 

Obi-Wan began fucking his mouth in earnest and Jango moaned around his cock as the rocking motion jostled the plug buried in him. He tried focusing on the heavy weight of Obi-Wan's cock on his tongue and the salty taste in his mouth but each thrust pressed the plug against his prostate and Jango began losing himself in the sensation. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew if Obi-Wan kept this up, he would come like this, and while nice, it wasn’t what Jango wanted today.

As though sensing Jango’s train of thoughts, Obi-Wan pulled back, his cock falling from Jango’s mouth. He was still wearing his trousers, Jango realized hazily, as a thumb brushed over his lips wiping away a string of saliva.

“You are so beautiful,” Obi-Wan murmured, thumbing along Jango’s cheek bone and capturing his mouth in a searing kiss, tongue sliding over his. He broke the kiss, both panting hard, “And now I am going to fuck you.”

Jango’s breath hitched. Had he been any closer to his release, those words alone would have sufficed to bring him over the edge. They carried  _ promise _ . Precome dripped from his cock, achingly hard.

Obi-Wan manhandled him back on the cushion, hands gently tracing his flanks down to his legs. “Do you want me to untie your legs now?” he whispered, bringing his mouth close to Jango’s ear. His breath was hot on his skin, his cock pressed against Jango’s ass. 

“No,” Jango croaked. He cleared his throat, “Not yet. I just...I need you to fuck me.”

Everything ached. His shoulders, his legs, his entire body. A tingling burn just on this side of discomfort, and for now it felt good. More than good, even.

“Very well.” A kiss pressed behind his ear. “I’m going to make this good for you.”

He would, Jango knew it in his bones.

The Jedi straightened up and he heard the smile in Obi-Wan’s voice and the telltale sounds of Obi-Wan lubing up his cock. Jango turned his head, trying to gaze back over his shoulder. He swore when his lover began easing the plug out of him and suddenly he was empty.

This...he did not want to feel empty. A needy whimper escaped him.

“Obi-Wan, please.” 

He squirmed, trying to push back, chasing the sensation of being filled, but a hand and the ropes kept him in place. And finally,  _ finally _ , the tip of Obi-Wan’s cock pressed at his rim and pushed in, ever so slowly, until he was fully hilted. Too slow, Jango found, rutting back against Obi‐Wan's cock. It was wider than the plug; not much, but enough to sting in the best way as it stretched him. Jango’s breath caught in his throat when Obi-Wan slid all the way in, all coherent thoughts chased from his mind.

It was almost too much. 

It was perfect. 

He felt so full.

This man was killing him. 

He needed him to fuck him, now. 

Obi-Wan clearly had no intention of speeding things up. He held Jango firmly in place while he fucked into him in slow, deep, rolling motions, pulling out until just the very tip of his length remained inside him.

Jango struggled, trying to get the Jedi to pick up speed. The burn spread through his body and he panted, “Obi-Wan.”

He sounded as wrecked as he felt, incapable of more coherent words. 

Obi-Wan pressed against him, his teeth skimming the skin of Jango’s neck. Jango tilted his head to the side, offering better reach. He let out a strangled gasp as Obi-Wan bit down on the juncture between neck and shoulder and fucked into him with a hard thrust. He gripped the rope binding Jango’s arms and pulled him off the cushion, setting a near brutal pace, fucking into him hard and fast.

Jango felt weightless. There was nothing other than the burn in his body, the stretch of Obi-Wan’s cock filling him, and the sensation of said cock hitting his prostate. The tension at the base of his spine tightened with each thrust, his breath came in ragged gasps. He was so close.

“Come for me,” Obi-Wan growled, reaching around him with one hand and stroking his aching cock with sure, swift motions, spreading precome along its length. “Come for me, Jango.”

With a cry Jango spilled himself over Obi-Wan’s hand, his cock twitching as the Jedi fucked him through his orgasm. His rhythm stuttered and after several more strokes he came deep in Jango, his cock pulsing. Obi-Wan lowered him gently back onto the cushion and pressed another kiss to his neck. Breathing hard, Obi-Wan rested his head against Jango’s back, cock softening in him as they caught their breath. Reluctantly, Obi-Wan pulled out of him.

“Let me clean you up, darling,” he whispered. “Don’t move.”

Fucker, Jango thought fondly. He wanted to laugh but he couldn’t, not any more than he could move. Instead he would just stay there, completely blissed out. 

A cool rag wiped over his cock and stomach and along his ass, and the ropes securing his legs and arms loosened. He tried to move and groaned.

“I told you not to move,” Obi-Wan said, exasperated. He began kneading Jango’s shoulders, working his way down his arms, helping the circulation pick up. Then he moved his hands to his thighs, massaging them firmly. “There,” he said after a few moments, “now you can try to move.  _ Slowly _ .”

Jango stretched out slowly and rolled onto his back. “I’m never moving again,” he rasped hoarsely. His limbs were heavy with contentment.

“Mmh,” Obi-Wan hummed beside him. Out of the corner of his eye Jango became aware he was holding something out to him. “You may want to sit up to drink something, though, darling.”

“Give me a straw.”

“What’s this? Has the mighty bounty hunter met his match?”

“Shut up.” Smile tugging at his lips, he gave Obi-Wan a weak push. That smug, insufferable asshole. Fuck, he loved him.

Obi-Wan shifted, moving behind him and pulling Jango up so he rested against his chest before offering him the drink again, “Is that better?”

Jango hummed in approval, and took the offered glass and drank. Then he leaned his head back, “It would be even better if you kissed me. And if we never had to move again.”

The kiss was sweet and slow and perfect. For now, everything was perfect, even if they had to move eventually.

But that was a problem for the future.


End file.
